Feminine
by tii-chan17
Summary: Matt gets off to an embarrassing start with his new, apparently male room-mate. "But seriously, mate, you look so much like a girl!" Wammy!verse, dialogue fic.


**A/N: Well, I enjoyed writing Title Goes Here so much that I decided to do another dialogue fic! I'm on summer holidays now, so I have a lot of free time, unless I can find some work...so you should probably expect to see more of these in the future!  
**

**When I write a short oneshot as a cure for boredom, I don't usually have a concrete idea in mind. Sometimes I get a prompt from a random word generator, other times I just write whatever I feel like. So, they're usually a little random. But compared to some others I've written, this fic is pretty tame in that sense!**

**Disclaimer: Unglücklich ist Death Note nicht mein. Don't mock me for my bad German, I'm trying to work up to A Level!**

* * *

Feminine

"Matt, this will be your new room-mate for the foreseeable future. I expect you to clear the other bed of your various pieces of rubbish."

"Okay, Roger, but they're not rubbish, they're _technology_."

"Nevertheless, please clear them from the bed. I will see both of you at dinner."

"Ah, jeez, he's so uptight! Don't mind him – he's always like that, but he usually stays out of our business."

"Mm."

"So, what's your name? Bloody _hell_, this console's heavier than it looks!"

"Mello."

"Mello? That's a weird name. You choose it yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I'm Matt. Don't mess with my shit and we'll get along fine."

"Likewise."

"Heh, you're pretty cool. I was a bit alarmed that Roger was rooming me with a girl, but you're okay!"

"Girl? I'm a _guy_, you twat!"

"What? No! Uh...really?"

"Yes."

"But...are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay. Whoops. Let's just pretend that didn't happen. But seriously, mate, you look so much like a girl!"

"..."

"Wow. That is a nasty look. Okay. Well, the bed's clear now, so you can sit down if you want. The bottom two drawers in the chest are empty, you can put whatever in them."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, come on, are you still grumpy at me for thinking you were a girl? It can't be that much of a rare occurrence."

"You're really not doing much to amend your error, are you? And yes, people mistake me for a girl a lot. So? It just makes it more annoying."

"Maybe you should have chosen a more masculine alias. Like...I dunno. Bruce?"

"_Bruce_?!"

"Or something like that. But then people might think you were a tomboy chick..."

"Can we just stop talking about this now?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing."

"I see. Well, it's been a while since I had a room-mate, so I'm afraid I'm quite curious about you. What sort of stuff do you like?"

"Chocolate."

"That's it?"

"What's wrong with chocolate?"

"Nothing, nothing! So you like chocolate. That's cool, I guess. I like video games."

"Wow, I never noticed."

"Hey, no need for sarcasm! I didn't go all man-bitch on you when you said you liked chocolate!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I sleep now?"

"Uh, it's four pm..."

"Yeah. I'm tired. I just flew from Newcastle. Had to wake up at three."

"Ooh, nasty. You don't sound like you're from Newcastle."

"I've always had an ambiguous accent."

"Cool. Well, dinner's in a couple of hours, but I can wake you up then, if you like."

"Whatever."

"Well...good night? Afternoon? ...Mello? Okay."

"..."

"..."

"...Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it nice here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are the people nice, is the food good, all that."

"Hm. Well, we have some dickheads here, as you do anywhere, but most of the kids are decent. Food is variable, but anything with chicken is usually great!"

"...I miss my family."

"Hey, everyone feels homesick for a bit when they first arrive, no worries! You'll get used to it here in no time."

"Will you always be my room-mate?"

"Well, yeah, unless one of us asks to be relocated."

"Are you going to ask?"

"No, why would I do that?"

"I dunno."

"Do you want me to ask? I know how hard it is to have to suddenly start sharing a room with a stranger."

"No, I...I don't mind you. You're okay."

"Heh. Alright then. I'm glad. Sweet dreams, Mello. I'll wake you in a bit."

"Mm. See you, Matt."

* * *

**A/N: Heh, cuteness at the end. I like to think that Mello was a bit more mellow (harhar) when he first came to Wammy's, then toughened up as he grew. Hence this little ball of grumbles. XD**


End file.
